


【TSN/骨科】恃宠而骄

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【TSN/骨科】恃宠而骄

上  
“医生，今天的预约已经全部接待完毕了。”

听到护士从门口传来的话语声，我扬起头，“Anna谢谢你，没什么事了，你先回去吧。”

“Saverin医生也早些回去吧，眼看着快要下雪了。”

“啊，要下雪了吗？”我故作惊讶地把视线转向窗外，过了几秒又含着笑意回头看向她，“雪天路不好走，不知道我有没有这个荣幸送你回家？像你这样漂亮的Lady走在雪夜怎么能叫人放心啊。”

Anna双颊迅速染上薄红，“不用了，我男朋友在外面等我呢。”

这样的回答早在我意料之中，因为刚才随意一撇，我已经看到了一辆正发动着的黄色甲壳虫停在门口车道上。

“那真是太遗憾了，代我向你男朋友问好，祝你们今天过得愉快，路上小心。”

告别了Anna我继续整理了一会今天的病例。这是一家私人病院，准确来说是我的私人病院，我出身名门，家大业大，父亲是一个老派的商人，家族产业遍布全美，我在家中排行老二，还有一个哥哥和一个弟弟。我们三兄弟关系很要好，大哥从小被当作父亲继承人培养，在父亲退休陪着母亲周游世界的现在，顺利接手了家里的生意，我和弟弟乐得逍遥，想做什么就做什么。还在读大学的弟弟倒是块经商的料子，将来也许能成为哥哥的好帮手，我就......还好我是次子，只需要对自己负责。

把所有的病例归档，我起身巡视了一圈这栋三层小洋房，这里并不大，坐落于风景优美的郊区，但是设施精良，服务上乘，最重要的是，我本人声名远播，每天只放20个号足以让病患趋之若鹜。

此时所有的医务人员已经下班离开了，周围寂静无声，只有我缓慢的脚步声回荡在空旷的走廊里。

我查完最后一个房间，回到办公室，准备拿了东西就驱车返回市区，厚重的云层已经黑压压覆盖了大半天空，怕是真的要下雪了。

经过大厅护士台时，我弯腰顺手拾起了掉落在地上的一支笔，就在这时，大门口挂着的风铃响起了清脆的声音，有人进来了。

我没有回头，把那支笔放在了最近的案板上，同时用安抚的语调说，“抱歉，我们已经关门了，就诊的话，今晚8点后，可以在网上预约明天的号。”

然后，我听到一个泫然欲泣的声音。

“医生，求您帮帮我。”

我转过了身，透过金丝边框眼镜看向来人。不得不说，那一刻我拒绝的心思产生了动摇，眼前站着一个极好看的青年，一双棕眸犹如森林中迷失的斑鹿，里面晃动着清澈了水光，显得无辜又无助，巴掌大的脸上杂糅着清纯与冶艳两种截然相反的风情，下唇被前齿用力啃咬着，使得丰润的唇肉透露出瑰丽的色泽。

我几乎只花了一秒的时间，就决定为他破例，接待今天的第21个病患，如果他真的是来求医的话。

我示意他跟我进诊室，为他拉开我对面的座位，然而他并没有立刻开口，坐在位子上，他手指不断拧绞衣服下摆，两条修长的腿紧紧合拢在一起，连坐姿都显得局促不安，像是内心承受着巨大的痛楚。

我起身用旁边柜子上的胶囊咖啡机给他冲了一杯热可可。把杯子塞到他手里的时候，我触碰到了他冰凉的手指。

他道了声谢，低下头小口啜饮着杯中的咖啡色饮料，热气打在他脸上让他浓长的睫毛不经意间颤了颤。

那杯热饮似是让他紧绷的神经略微松弛下来，他把马克杯小心翼翼放在我桌子上，对我露出一个愧疚的笑容，“实在抱歉，Saverin医生，妨碍您下班了，我是听我的邻居Scortt夫人提到过您，她说您医术精湛，心肠慈悲，但是我每天都抢不到有限的问诊名额，所以才想来碰碰运气。”

“没关系，”我笑笑回答，“反正我回家也没事。”

这个说辞实在太拙劣，说完我就后悔了，好在他正沉浸在自己的情绪里，并未在意。

“对了，你先填一下基本资料。”我从抽屉里取出空的病例连同水笔推到他面前。

他开始埋首填写个人信息，

姓名：Eduardo Saverin  
性别：男性  
年龄：19

Eduardo，我在心里默念了一遍他的名字，“说说你的问题吧，觉得哪里不舒服。”

他那张好不容易松懈下来的脸闻言重新又苦恼地皱了起来，那副楚楚可怜的样子真是让人想狠狠欺负一通，我舔了舔下唇，嘴上极尽安慰之词，“别怕，慢慢说，我一定会尽量帮你。”

隔了很久，他像是终于下定决心，“Saverin医生，我想，我想......堕胎......”

说完他像是再也承受不住般低下头，把脸埋进手心里，不一会儿，压抑的低泣声透过指缝丝丝传出。

我愣住了，目光再次瞟向那张字迹未干的病例，性别男性。有违常理的信息让我不知该作何反应，但是很快，脑内丰富的医学知识告诉我，并不是不存在他描述的可能性。

19岁，正是含苞初放的年岁，眼前的男孩肯定经受过可怕的灾难。

在我没有意识到自己要做什么时，Eduardo已经被我揽在了怀里，那对紧缩的肩膀惊怕似地颤了一下，随后抖动着慢慢舒展开，我可以感觉到他在迫使自己放松下来。

“帮帮我，帮帮我！我不能要这个孩子！”他在我怀中仰起头，苍白的手指用力抓着我的袖子。

“州法案不允许随便堕胎。”我很为难，尽管我也很想帮他。

“我知道，我知道......”Eduardo不断重复着，泪珠顺着圆润的脸庞滚落，“我实在是走投无路了。”

“我没法帮你。”

“Saverin医生，please......”

这可真是难办啊，我耕了把头发，握着他的肩膀，把他从怀里推开一些，“Eduardo，你可以叫我Michele，现在把我当做你的一个朋友，好吗。告诉我发生了什么事。”

他露出了羞耻至极又痛苦至极的表情，颤抖着双唇嚅嗫说道，“是Alex......”

“Alex？”

“我的亲哥哥。”

我脑中瞬间勾勒出一场肮脏不堪的人伦悲剧，不，也可能是卑劣下作的犯罪。

“如果你是被强迫的，可以去警察局开具证明，这样我就能合法为你进行手术了。”

Eduardo拼命摇头，嘴上说着“不”，眼尾不断有泪水淌落。

“听着Eduardo，如果我这么做了，我会被吊销执照的。”

“我不会说出去的。”他祈求地看过来，美好的脖颈线条让我想到天鹅，“这里除了你我没有其他人，不会有人会发现的。”

“但是有监控啊。”

“关掉监控！”他手指紧紧抓着我的手腕，仿佛看到救世主般注视着我，相信我，没人能拒绝这样的眼神。

这倒是个好主意，我再次舔了舔下唇，关掉监控，没有人会知道今天下班后发生了什么。但是我不能让他看出来我动摇了，事实上，我也并没有打算为他进行堕胎手术，我只是对他畸形的身体感到好奇。

一个怀着孕的19岁男孩，肚子里的孩子还是他亲生哥哥的，再也没有比这更恶心更龌龊又更迷人的事情了。

“好吧，也许这是一个办法，”我装出妥协的样子，无意外看到他感激涕零的表情，“但是，”我补充，“你需要自己承担风险。”

不是手术风险，所有的风险，包括你根本意想不到的。

“当然！”Eduardo立刻说，双眼从进门开始第一次现出希望的光芒。

“我得事先为你做一个检查。”

“什么检查？”

“包括三维影像检查，内窥镜检查，还有指检，我要先看看你下面。”

中  
我从来不是一个乐善好施的人，只不过从小的教养敦促我披上一层温柔体贴的绅士外皮罢了。相反，我道德感低下，毫无同情心，我只在乎自己，对于感兴趣的东西，会不惜耍手段去掠夺，至于别人的感受和我又有什么关系，可惜世界上能让我看得上眼的，屈指可数。一般人毕生追求的金钱、名利，我在出生时便唾手可得。我真的很久都没有体会过迫切想要得到什么的感觉了，眼前的男孩让我心里升起久违的血脉喷张的兴奋。

我看着Eduardo，听到他的牙齿在静谧的室内磕碰出诡异的声响，他似乎在经受着剧烈的心理斗争，但我一点都不担心他思考后会给出拒绝的答案，既然有求于人，怎么还掩藏得住秘密？手指在胡桃木桌面上若有若无地敲击着，我表现出了十足的诚意和耐心，猎物越是挣扎，捕猎时得到的快感只会更多。

漫长的沉默后，他终于妥协了。

“就在这里检查吗。”那双纤巧的手紧紧抓着自己的裤缝。

我抑制不住嘴角上扬，镜片后的目光必然难掩诡计得逞后的喜悦，只不过他一直低着头，并没有看到，“不，我们去产房。”

他听到产房两个字明显又哆嗦了一下，小可怜，还不知道自己即将面对什么。

我领着Eduardo上了三楼，天色已经完全暗了下来，护士走的时候把走廊里的顶灯全熄灭了，只留下几盏绿油油的紧急照明，此时挑高拱形天顶的走廊更像是一张洞开的巨口，把一切都吞噬进黑暗里。我感觉他往我的方向靠了靠，手臂无意中擦到了我的身体。

我顺势搂住他因害怕而紧缩的肩膀，在他消瘦的肩头抚摸两下以示安慰，顺便嗅了嗅他毛茸茸的顶发，男孩的味道很干净，带着浅淡的香气，我很满意。产房在这一层的走廊尽头，因为暖气没有切断的缘故，室内并不显得寒冷，但外头其实已经开始下起了大雪，这个雪夜注定让人难忘，于我于他都是。

我打开待产室的灯，突然明亮的室内让他不适应地眯起了眼睛，我递了一件手术用白色罩袍给他，又指明存放拖鞋的柜子所在的位置，“Eduardo，你先换衣服，我去准备一下。”说完我就自顾自地去了器械间，这个时候无论说些什么都只会徒增不自在，不如留出一点空间让他自行消化情绪。

等我把要用的仪器和工具推出来，他已经换好了衣服，两条笔直修长的小腿从宽松的罩袍底下露出来，尽管看不到他的双脚，但我相信藏在拖鞋里的足趾肯定紧紧蜷缩着。

拘谨的站姿彰显着内心极度的不安，但我并不打算再继续安抚他了。

“躺到那边的床上去。”

我用下巴点了一下房间正中央，那里放着一张分娩床。

“需要帮忙吗？”见他不动，我催促道。

他这才磨磨蹭蹭走过来，说是分娩床，其实只是一张略高的躺椅，孕妇靠卧在上面，屈膝打开大腿，小腿肚分别挂在两侧悬空的托架上。

Eduardo正是以这个令他羞耻的姿态向我呈现出神秘的下半身。

我轻轻拨开他紧紧攥着罩袍的双手，撩起下摆，那层宽大布料下的酮体暴露无遗。位于阴茎下方，本应光滑的会阴处，无端生出一道裂缝，粉皱的两片肉唇紧紧闭合着，遮挡住底下本不应存在的器官。

我虽算不上阅人无数，却也并非不食人间烟火，但还是被眼前所见深深震撼了。他很干净，至少比我见过的所有人都干净，但是散发难以抵挡的致命诱惑。

我掩饰性地推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，“放松，我要开始做检查了。”

我为自己戴上乳胶手套，迫不及待摸上了那处柔软。

畸形的私密部位异常敏感，我指尖才碰到阴唇，他整个人就瑟缩起来，臀部悬空，企图往后退，同时喉咙里溢出一声意味不明的咕哝，我猜是反射性的拒绝。我按住了他的大腿，制止他微弱的挣扎，用拇指和食指分开那两片保护着私处的软肉。狭细的孔穴在眼前暴露无遗，艳粉潮湿，透露着淫靡的水光，这是饱经人事才会沾染上的熟烂色泽，看来他和他哥哥之间见不得人的糟尽事并非一次两次。

如同小豆子般的蒂珠蛰伏在阴唇顶端尚未充血，但由于曾经历过长时间的揉玩，形状比一般人要大一些，颜色也更靡红，我隔着乳胶手套把指腹按在了上面，瞬间，他几乎整个人弹跳起来，要不是小腿被医用绑带固定在托架上，我应该已经被他踹一脸了。

“Saverin医生！你做什么？”

“触检啊。”我回答得理所当然。

“你为什么......要摸我那里......”Eduardo声如蚊呐地诘问。

“哪里？”我故作不解地问，手指还在阴蒂和阴唇上流连，时不时按压搓揉。

“啊！就是那里。”阴部被不断的刺激，他开启的双唇间流泻出引人遐想的呻吟。

“你到底在说什么？”我仍是装无辜，逼迫他亲口说出那个难以启齿的词汇。

半开的缝隙里已经有透明的汁水淌出，他踌躇了很久，终于晃着头妥协了，“阴蒂......你弄到我的阴蒂了。啊！不要再碰了......”

“哦，”我这才露出了然的表情，坦然作答，“不过摸几下而已，就爽得吃不消了？”被人以嘲弄的语气调侃，他显然羞耻极了，紧抿着唇，逃避似地别来了脸。然而我并没有收手的打算，“待会要做彩超检查，我会把探头塞到你里面，不润滑一下到时候吃苦的是你自己。”

我用卑鄙的谎言堵住了他的拒绝，他无法再反对了，蹙眉紧闭着眼，对于我亵玩的举动羞愤交加，却又只能隐忍，大腿内侧肌肉紧绷到颤抖。我用手指为所欲为糟践他的外阴，尤其那粒敏感的小花珠，被我逗弄、旋拧、抠挖，已经彻底挺立起来，探出嫩红充血的头部。

“啊！哈！够了，里面很湿了，真的湿透了。不要再碰了......”Eduardo的呻吟声变了调，喘息里夹杂着啜泣。

尚未得到照顾的阴茎也全然勃起，铃口甚至洇出前液，当他下体在我指下开始有规律地收缩时，我知道他快要到了，我刻意停下动作，将他卡在巅峰边缘。

“好了，差不多了。”

“Saverin医生......啊！再多一点点......”他难耐地呼唤着，双眼迷离，晃动腰身，发出带着诱惑意味的祈求。

但我又一次罔顾他的意愿，碰都不碰一下饥渴的阴穴，反而把手伸到他面前，向他展示濡湿的手套，“你这是干什么，我都说了已经够了，你这么淫荡，我很难继续检查下去，可以控制一下自己吗？”

听了我的话，Eduardo犹如被泼了一盆冷水，满面的欲望尽数褪去，霎那间被巨大的难堪所取代。我看到那具莹白的身体在我面前痉挛似地颤抖起来，蜷起背部企图遮掩什么，但他正被禁锢着，根本无济于事，就像身体的本能反应怎么可能控制得住一样，他只能在我的目视下，默默承受屈辱。

“对不起......”极度的羞愧让他浑身覆盖上一层诱人的粉色，完全暴露的阴道口在我眼前紧紧皱缩在一起，因为这个动作，一小股淫水从洞口被挤出，把雌穴染得晶莹剔透。

我朝他大度一笑，表示不计较，同时着手准备彩超仪，在柱状的内窥镜上套好安全套，然后将探头顶端抵住湿润的入口，上下滑动数次，提示道，“要进去了。”

我看到他平放在身体两侧的手紧紧攥住了皮椅边缘，尽管医疗仪器的粗度不及真正的阴茎，但被冰冷坚硬的物体破入体内的感觉一定也并不好受。

Eduardo的阴道很窄，内窥镜头部进入时遭到了一定的阻力，但远不及我手上的力道，仪器被坚定而缓慢地推了进去，一直到宫颈口才停下。他水分饱和的眼眸在产房明亮的顶灯照射下，折射出莹润的光辉，仿佛瑰丽易碎的珍宝。

我用仪器在他身体里搅动了几下，直至难以忍受的摩擦使他额头渐渐冒出汗水，我才把视线转移到显示屏上，“你的子宫还有卵巢发育得很完整，一般拥有两套生殖系统的人，很少能够长出这么成熟的子宫和可以顺畅排卵的附件，但你几乎是完美的，你的器官比女孩子都还要漂亮。”

他看起来并不想和我讨论自己身体异于常人的构造，无论我说什么都毫不搭腔，一味的缄默，我知道他是盼望如受刑般的检查能够早点结束。于是我也不说话了，巨细无遗观察起他的内部，那个畸形而绮丽的，孕育生命的地方让我心潮澎湃，镜头里的每一次蠕动都能引发我狂热的兽欲，想在里面播种的渴望也愈发浓烈。我开始有一点懂他的哥哥了，如果我有这样的弟弟，我也会忍不住强迫他产下携带我基因的婴儿，会想让他诞出Saverin家的孩子。

几分钟后，我拔出探头，脱掉弄脏的手套。Eduardo终于松了口气，“医生，检查结果怎样？我可以堕胎了吗？”

我嗤笑一声，“你以为这样就完了？我还要查看你的阴道和宫颈健康，确认它们是否能承受人流手术。”

他如遭雷劈，用力咬紧下唇，那处口腔黏膜已经被他折磨得不成样子了。我用手指摩挲过他的嘴唇，将嫣红的唇肉从他的齿缝里解救出来。这个动作暧昧过了头，远远超出寻常医患的界限，但他正沉浸在打击中，神色恍惚，无暇顾及。

重新戴上第二副乳胶手套后，我从旁边放置医用器械的托盘里取出了鸭嘴钳。视线触及泛着冷光的金属，他明显变得慌乱起来，焦糖一样甜蜜的双眸深处裂出一条条罅隙，不同于刚才纯粹的抗拒，此时里面沉淀的全是刻骨的恐惧。

“不，不要......”Eduardo上身剧烈挣扎着，奋力扭动的腰胯让产床发出散架般的声响，尽管如此，被固定在托架上的小腿还是让他逃无可逃。

“害怕？”我挑眉，明知故问，“你被用鸭嘴钳检查过阴道？还是说你的哥哥用这个东西玩过你？”我凑近他，在他面前晃动手上冰冷的金属器械。

看来是第二种了。Eduardo哭了，崩溃地求我别再说下去，但我怎么可能放过他。

“Eduardo，我是在帮你。”

“医生，请你......”

“叫我Michele，相信我。”

“......Michele”

“乖孩子，你的经历能帮我更直观了解你的身体状况，这是术前必须掌握的。”

我用迄今二十多年生命里最虚伪也最柔情的声音哄骗他，诱导他把深埋在心的痛苦和秘密都告诉我。

“Alex喝了点酒，半夜闯进我房间里，我反抗了，但是他硬来......他有照片，我没办法......”

他说得语焉不详，但几句话我就搞明白了一切。

Alex Saverin，Eduardo的大哥，某天借着酒醉无耻地奸污了他。不顾他的抗拒，强行侵犯他的身体，不仅如此，他还拍下了施暴时候的照片，以此作为威胁，逼自己的弟弟就范。Eduardo无力摆脱，害怕与哥哥苟且的行径曝光，只能一次次让他得逞。

“我很想逃，但想不出能逃到哪里去......我不要怀孕，不要生孩子，真的不要......”Eduardo呜咽地说着，眼泪夺眶而出。

“可怜的Dudu，好了好了，这不是你的错，嘘，别哭了。”我俯下身，给予他安慰的拥抱，轻轻抚摸他柔软的头发和震颤的肩颈，就好像我真是个把济世助人作为己任的好医生一样。只有我自己知道，光听他描述，我就已经硬得快要爆炸了。

下  
在我的安慰下，Eduardo渐渐平复了情绪，身体不再剧烈抽搐。我感觉他在我怀里拱了拱，便松开正拥着他的手臂。低头看他时发现他也正仰着头，泪眼朦胧地望向我，“Saverin医生，谢谢你，说出来感觉好多了。”

“叫我Michele，Dudu。”我回以微笑。

羞赧爬满了那双水润的眸子，漂亮的脸蛋也染上红晕。我于是笑意跟甚，半直起身，扶住他半曲的膝盖，“我们继续吧。”

Eduardo习惯性咬了咬下唇，睫毛颤得像振翅的蝴蝶，这回我俯身吻住了他，他只短暂僵直了一秒，随后慢慢放松下来。刚才从他眼中我看到了信任和欢喜，就知道他不会拒绝。舌尖探入唇缝，撬开牙关，长驱直入，Eduardo甜美的口腔顷刻间被我占据，在我反复舔舐他的上颚时，那两条垂在身侧的手臂环上了我的肩膀。

我的吻顺着他的唇一路向下，在柔美的颈项留下一连串水迹，双手趁他不注意把宽松的罩袍掀至胸口，我注意到他的乳头也要比一般男性要圆润一些，透着艳丽的色泽，像两颗新鲜的莓果，一幅等待别人来品尝的模样，想必平时一定没有被哥哥少吸。我毫不客气含住其中一颗。

“啊！医生，不要......”他上半身剧烈弹跳了一下，开始推搡起我的头。

“Michele。”我纠正，牙齿叼住那颗红彤彤的肉粒惩罚性地碾了碾，同时用手掌包裹另一侧的乳肉用力揉捏。

耳边不意外传来惊慌的吸气声，“不要，Michele，不要弄......”

Eduardo越是挣扎，我就越兴奋，两只手把他柔软的胸脯挤压出少女般隆起的弧度，吮吸乳头时将整个乳晕一并含入口中，好像真的想从里面压榨出奶汁一样，三两下后，那对白皙的乳肉已经被我掐出粉色的指印，乳头更是肿成了原来的两倍大，可怜兮兮挺立在胸前。

他反抗了一阵挣脱不能，终于放弃了，等我玩够了停下来，他又默默不知流了多久的泪。

“怎么这么爱哭啊。”我弯曲手指刮了一下他微红的鼻尖。

“你走开！我不要你检查了。”Eduardo奋力甩开我的手，还恶狠狠地瞪我。

但在我眼中，这就像落入陷阱，挣扎着蹬动蹄子的鹿一般毫无威胁力，况且他连蹄子都还被束缚着。

“好啊。”我从喉咙里滚出笑声，“那你就好好待在这里，等明天上班了，我们医院还有好几个医生，到时候让他们轮流来给你诊治，白天还有护士在一旁协助，不像现在，只有我一个人这么辛苦。对了，前提是有人愿意承担风险，为你做人流手术。”

他被我戳中了软肋，所有的虚张声势都轰然垮塌。

“Dudu，你的肚子可等不起啊，过不了多久，它就会像气球一样鼓胀起来，到时候人人都会发现你的异样，想一想，他们会怎么看待你。”

是了，这是他最怕发生的事。

“Michele，”他拉住我的袖子，“帮我......”

“我是在帮你啊。”我抚摸Eduardo的发丝，在他波光潋滟的眼睛上落下细密的亲吻，“我们继续吧。”

他颓然低下头，看来是同意了，做我的婊子或者成为所有人眼里的婊子，他除了选择前者还能怎样。

冰冷的金属薄片被塞进湿热的阴道，Eduardo向后仰去，脖子弯折得几乎断裂。我一点一点将器械撑大，原本紧阖的穴壁受力被分开，逐渐扩张成一个小孔，把从未见天日的内壁越来越清晰的呈现在我眼前。

他捂着嘴，惊叫还是溢出了，“疼！够了......”

我持续着手上的动作，直至阴道撑开成了一个两指宽的孔洞才罢休，他已经浑身止不住地哆嗦，两粒鲜嫩的乳头颤颤巍巍在胸前晃动，连牙齿都不断打着颤。

潮红的媚肉外翻着，微弱地颤动，我呼吸急促，忍不住伸手去摸，我甚至都没有戴手套，指尖的触感柔嫩丝滑，他哭着向后逃，我知道他跟想要收缩阴道，但他做不到。

我玩弄着他的内部，抚摸阴道壁，在褶皱的黏膜里找到了他的敏感点，一个劲的戳刺，鲜红的软肉抖得越来越厉害，简直像活物一般蠕动、伸展、收缩。晶莹的水液从深处不断涌出，顺着大敞的阴道口流出，打湿我的手掌。

“放过我，放过我......”他呜咽地哭叫，夹杂着魅惑的呻吟声。

我勾起手指从阴道里挖出更多蜜液，抹在他的肉唇和花核上，“你湿透了。”

他已经没力气反驳了，只能瘫软在产床上任我欺凌。

我蹲下身，对着他洞开的阴道吹了口气，“啧，处女膜呈发散状破裂，Alex可真粗暴，他一定还保存着印染有你处子之血的帕巾对不对。”眼看着丝丝爱液体从内壁的褶缝里一点一点分泌而出，我嘲弄道，“Dudu你真是淫荡，其实是你主动勾引Alex的吧，却把自己说成受害者。”

“不是的，我没有！”他用力摇头，但满是红潮意乱情迷的脸实在太没有说服力了。我当然不相信他，我低头含住了他的阴蒂，狠狠嘬了数下。

“啊！啊！！！”Eduardo放声大叫起来，下体失控地喷了出液体。

不顾他正经历高潮，我伸进手指抵住花心持续不断地骚刮，舌头也伸了进去，我舔舐痉挛的内部，与这个尚在潮吹的诱人小嘴进行最亲密的舌吻，他浑身僵直，大腿抖动如筛，敞开的阴道无法抑制地持续喷潮，犹如失禁一般射出汩汩液体，表情扭曲，像是同时融合了无上的快乐与灭顶的痛苦。

“你把地板都弄湿了。”我擦了擦被喷到的下巴。

“对不起对不起......”Eduardo已经错乱了，淌着涎液，眼神空洞，周身时不时触电般抽搐一阵。也许他把当下的凌辱和记忆中某次施虐搞混了，以为我就是他的大哥，以至于嘴上不停在说，“原谅Dudu，Dudu听话，Dudu给哥哥插穴，哥哥不要怪Dudu......”

我抹了点他射在小腹上的精液塞进他嘴里，他立刻乖巧地吮吸起我的手指。

“乖孩子。”我收回鸭嘴钳，用掌心粗暴地揉搓了几下他肿胀充血的肉花，阴核被挤压时他还是会下意识颤抖，但已经无法作出更多地反应了，“自己摸摸。”

Eduardo听话地把手伸到两腿间，拉开花瓣揉搓阴蒂，在我面前熟练地手淫。被撑开的阴道又恢复成了紧致的模样，一翕一合向外吐露花蜜，他用尾指拨弄入口，媚眼如丝地瞅着我。真难想象，不久之前，他还害羞得连这个地方的医学名词都说不出口，现在已经学会勾引人了。

我解开白大卦的扣子，拉开裤子拉链，释放出蓄势待发的器官。阴茎接触到阴道口的时候，那滚烫粗硬的质感让他从怔忪中清醒过来。

“你不能这么做，你这是强奸......”他虚弱地摇头拒绝，企图用手挡住自己的入口。

谁说不是呢。我一掌握紧他两只纤细的手腕，高举过头，如此轻而易举。

“不，不要！放开我。”他撕心裂肺地哭了出来，可是连晃动的胯部也被我控制住了，“嘘，索取报酬的时候到了，我的诊金可是很贵的。”

龟头挤开湿软的媚肉刺入阴道，他的喉咙像被人扼制住了，声音嘎然而止，圆睁的眼睛里满是难以置信。我透过平光镜片，看到他原本光滑的大腿内侧皮肤泛起了一层细小的疙瘩。

“怎么了？又不是第一次，犯得着这么受打击吗？”我一边贯穿他一边说着侮辱人的话，“和亲生哥哥比起来，被信赖的医生奸淫的滋味怎么样？”

Eduardo的阴道太浅了，当性器顶端抵达宫颈口的时候，我甚至还有一截露在外头。他嗓子里发出动物濒死般的抽气，我不敢一下子太冒进，怕干得太狠，真的把他弄坏，只能慢慢抽送，深入浅出，一点一点操他。

他捂住小腹酸酸涩涩地吸气，那具早就被人疼爱过的身体，很擅长从性交中汲取快乐，几个来回之后，他就配合我扭动着腰臀寻找让自己舒服的角度，叫声也越发撩人。阴道里水意泛滥，我进出得很顺畅，越干越深，他的宫颈肥厚娇嫩，哆哆嗦嗦亲吻马眼的感觉实在太舒服了，一不留神我就整个插了进去。

“啊！混蛋......我怀孕了，你还......”Eduardo凄厉地哭喊，拳头一下一下砸在我肩膀上。

这我可管不着，他的子宫是极乐天堂，哪有人经得起天堂的诱惑，但他叫得太大声也很伤脑筋，待会体力不够就玩得不尽兴了，我于是俯首封住他的双唇，用绵密的吻去化解他的不满。他被我亲晕乎了，慢慢勾住我的脖子，探出舌尖渴望更多。

下身还在激烈撞击，我们的吻却极尽缠绵，噗呲的水声和肉体拍击的声响交织成淫靡的旋律，我勾缠他的舌头让他跟随我的节奏起舞，大幅度的动作似乎妨碍了他的呼吸，他只能趁着角度变换的间隙张口用力吸气，但我很快又扑上去填满了那个缝隙，窒息叠加着肉体摩擦的快感引发更狂热的刺激，弹性柔软的内壁配合着挤压我的阴茎，蠕动的软肉无微不至地包裹着我。

我把他干得子宫收缩，肌肉的抽搐由内部渗透出表皮，听到他喊肚子酸，我就腾出一只手替他按摩腹部，每次挺进都能感觉掌下皮肤微微鼓起一块。我要凿穿他了。

Eduardo挺着腰被我插射时，我也悉数爆发在他体内，我解开他小腿上的束缚，他几乎没有间隔便热辣辣盘上了我的腰，尽管没什么力气，需要我在他的大腿上托一把。

我用还硬着的性器持续在他体内研磨，令他沉浸在余韵中娇喘不止。

“玩够了吗，小荡妇。”我宠溺地刮了一下他的脸。托住他汗津津的背，将他拥入怀里。

Eduardo伏在我胸膛上平复呼吸，隔了一会，他抬起坨红的脸，滴溜着蜜糖眼打量我，“Michele，你真适合衣冠禽兽的形象。”

我不乐意了，“那不是为了陪你玩游戏。”

他没心没肺笑了起来，震动透过紧贴的胸膛完全传递给我，“我喜欢你戴眼镜的样子。”他取下我架在鼻梁上的平光镜，戴在了自己脸上，“好看吗？”

“好看极了。我的Dudu怎样都是最美的。”我抚摸怀中情热未消的身体，在他使用过度的腰上轻轻按摩，“会难受吗？”

“难受哦，”他立刻恃宠而骄起来，“要是真的怀了Alex的孩子，这会早被你干流产了。”

“还不是你自己要求的。”我哼了一声，如果他真的怀孕，我也不会任由他胡闹，Eduardo左手静脉处有我亲自埋进去的皮下避孕药，确保他无论怎么爽都不会怀上孩子，不是他不愿意，是我和Alex不忍心伤害他，他还太小了，我们怎么舍得让他娇嫩的子宫被胎儿撑大。

在故事里，Alex是他的哥哥，现实中，Alex是我们两人的哥哥，Eduardo是我的弟弟。还记得我说过我家三兄弟感情很好的事吗？我们岂止要好，简直亲密无间，不融于世俗的亲密无间。Eduardo是我和Alex的弟弟，也是我们共同的情人，但与其说是我们占有了他，不如说是他攻陷了我和Alex。这个小婊子，Saverin家最小的孩子，可不是省油的灯，他最会利用自己柔软又无害的特质把人玩弄于股掌之中。我和大哥都是他的入幕之宾。

“我想试试看rape嘛，你操进来的时候都没怎么用力，一点也不逼真。”

他不再装小白兔以后，说起话来倒是全没遮拦，丝毫不觉羞耻，这才是我的弟弟Eduardo原本的样子。

“没良心的小东西，我还不是怕你疼，怕你不舒服，你哭得眼睛都肿了，我哪敢用力，万一生气了到Alex那里告我一状，我岂不是有口说不清？”

他咯咯咯笑了起来，“Alex要是知道你背着他吃独食，一样也会不爽，你干了坏事以为逃得了挨揍的命运？”

“那倒是，为了不辜负你卓越的演技，也为了我不吃闷亏，我们再来一次。”

他还没吭声就被我提溜起来，我掂着手上没多少重量的身体，把他抱到窗台边，我的弟弟虽然手长脚长但到底还是少年人的身量，抱在手里并不费劲。期间，失去填塞的阴道里淅淅沥沥淌出浑浊的黏液，这个爱娇的小家伙很舒服地窝在我怀里，全然不顾自己正在流水。我把他放置在铺着厚厚羊毛垫的飘窗上，为了这场游戏，我做了万全的布置。

我将他翻转过来，面朝前抵在玻璃窗上，腰身挤进他大腿之间，这让他无论如何都没法合拢双腿。

“我冷，Michele。”Eduardo被迫贴在结着冰凌的窗户上经不住一哆嗦，回头撒娇似地瞪我，但皮肤被低温刺激得更红更漂亮了。

“Rape哈？”我没理会他的抱怨，手伸向前摸到他湿淋淋的阴户，分开两片泥泞的花唇，用阴茎顶住入口，一举插了进去，整根没入。

“啊！疼！”他扒着玻璃的手胡乱抓挠，在蒙蒙雾气中拖出旖旎的轨迹。

我用最原始野蛮的力道挞伐他的肉体，弄得他被撞击的股间淫液四溅，他连呻吟都是支离破碎的，那副架在他鼻梁上的平光镜在颠簸中被震落，但没人在乎。从小受宠的小家伙根本不明白何为强奸，被操得狠了也会挣扎，但他被夹在我和玻璃窗之间无法动弹，滚烫的身体将挂在窗户外侧的雪花都捂融化了。

“Michele，够了，哈，不要再......”

不等他说完，我就伸手过去捂住他的嘴，力道之大让他整张脸都不得不往后仰，我凑过去吮吻他紧绷的侧颈，“我说了算。”

这回不是装的，他应该是真哭了，子宫在我粗暴的操干下狠狠抽缩，就像生孩子时的宫缩一样在身体里皱成硬邦邦的一小团。

我最终释放在他体内时，Dudu不争气地晕了过去，秀气的阴茎还在一抽一抽，然而已经射不出东西了。

须臾片刻，他才从我怀里悠悠转醒，于是我问，“够逼真了吗？”

“你讨厌。”他把脸埋在我颈窝里抱怨，又羞又恼。

我笑着把他搂得更紧了，同时透过玻璃窗注意到远处的公路上有两束冲破大雪的雾灯正闪烁黄光，这个时间出现在这里的，除了来找弟弟的Alex不会再有别人了。

我拢了拢刚披在他身上的白大褂，勾起嘴角，“想玩三人游戏吗？”

-Fin-


End file.
